Twisted Fate
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: The return of someone thought dead, a new threat arising, and two new lives that need protecting. Leia Skywalker Solo's life is about to get impossibly more complicated. Sequel to Fight Against My Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel to Fight Against My Heart! It takes place about a year after the last story ended. :D And, I realized that I hadn't even put Threepio and Artoo in the last story :O I'm righting that mistake now, in this story. Also, Luke WILL be in this story much more. **

* * *

><p>Leia Skywalker Solo peered over the edge of the cliff with a frown on her face. She squinted, studying the small village that laid far beneath her.<p>

"Nothing appears to be wrong," she called over her shoulder to her brother, Luke Skywalker.

Luke sighed, standing from his kneel and walking over. He stood over Leia's shoulder, surveying the town. "Maybe we've got the wrong place."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "Not likely."

"Look, Leia, if there was a hidden clan of Sith, we'd sense it. I know that, you know that." He shook his head, shrugging. "Maybe it was a false report."

Leia nodded slowly. "At any rate, we're going have to down there and check."

Luke laid his hand on her shoulder. "I'll go alone."

She scowled at him. "Luke, I'll be fine." Her hand rested lightly over her slim stomach. "It's not like the baby is going to be hurt by just checking." She smiled. "You worry too much."

Luke sighed. "No- you've been hanging around Han enough to make me worry about you. And chances are, your baby is going to be just as reckless."

"Come on, stop worrying about me. Let's head down."

* * *

><p>It seemed like any other small vi. There were humans milling about, with the occasional other species. There were people buying from the markets and children playing. It was a perfectly normal town. Too normal, almost.<p>

Luke glanced around, finding an older woman at a market close by. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The woman turned, giving them a pleasant nod before turning back.

Luke frowned and walked over, tapping her shoulder. "Ma'am?"

She turned back around. "Yes, young man?" She had a high, accented voice that was still understandable.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she answered, turning to him completely, pulling her shawl tighter against the wind.

Luke exchanged a glance with Leia. "Have you ever heard of the Force?"

The woman's smile was still in place, but a confused look crossed her face. "The Force?"

Luke's lips pursed. "Okay, that answers that." He sighed. "Have you seen anything…suspicious around here?"

Now, her smile faded. "Why would I? Is something wrong?" Her eyes went wide.

"No, no," Luke assured her. "I'm just curious."

"Well, no. Nothing's been wrong. Everything's fine." She huffed and walked away.

Leia came closer to Luke, a frown on her face. "Hmm. That was odd."

"Very," Luke agreed. He looked around them again. "But, nothing to go on. I think, if there was Dark Side dwellings here, we'd feel it. We're just chasing shadows."

Leia sighed, nodding in agreement. "Might as well head back, hmm? We've been investigating this planet long enough."

"Yes." Luke couldn't help but think they were missing something. Most of the other towns they had been to on Maridun had led them here, and now they hit a dead end. It had been weeks since they left Coruscant. It was time to return and report what little they had found to the Council.

Maridun had been pinpointed as the planet that held the Sith they were looking for by Anakin, on the secret mission he went on during Leia's protection of Han. However, he hadn't actually gone to Maridun after finding out, returning for the mission to destroy Jerakah, who had turned out to be Raek.

Leia patted Luke's shoulder as they headed back to their ship. "It's okay, Luke. We're not always going to solve something the first time."

"I know that. I just have this feeling…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Leia nodded slightly. The two reentered their ship and the gangplank closed behind them. Neither saw the woman with fire red hair watching from a high cliff on the other side of the village.

* * *

><p>After telling the Council their small findings, Leia and Luke went their separate ways. Luke went to talk to their father, Anakin, and Leia headed to the apartment she shared with Han.<p>

When she palmed open the door, she was met by the familiar sound of her husband's snores. Rolling her eyes, she found him sleeping on the couch.

"Han," she murmured, shaking his shoulder.

Han grumbled something and turned away.

Leia blew out a breath. All too often, she had to go to extreme measures to wake him up. She leaned over the back of the couch and pushed against Han's side. After a few pushes, he fell to the floor.

Han sat up suddenly, looking around. He caught sight of Leia and stared at her for a long moment. "Leia?"

"Hi Han," Leia said pleasantly, as if she hadn't just pushed him off the couch.

He stood quickly and made his way around the couch, grabbing her in hug. "Why didn't you contact me and tell me you were coming back?"

Leia returned the hug, taking in his warmth. She had missed him while on Maridun. "I wanted to surprise you."

"You succeeded. I'm surprised."

Leia pulled back slightly, smiling at him. "You'll be even more surprised in a minute."

"Huh?" Han asked in confusion.

She took a deep breath and took his hand, placing it on her stomach. "Luke and I figured something out while we were on Maridun."

Han's gaze landed on his hand on her stomach before returning to her face. His expression was filled with shock. "Are…are you…?"

"Yes, Han. We're having a baby."

His face spilt with a grin as he let out a whoop. He picked Leia up and spun her around. Leia laughed, hanging onto Han tightly. As soon as he set her down, their lips were together.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

Leia smiled into the kiss. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**The mystery woman from the last chapter won't be indentified for a little while, so people will just have to keep thinking it over ;)**

* * *

><p>Leia and Han invited Luke, Anakin, and Padmé over to their apartment for dinner. They planned to share Leia's news with her parents.<p>

Luke was distracted most of dinner. Padmé watched him worriedly. "Luke, dear, are you alright?"

Luke looked up in surprise as all eyes at the dinner table turned to him. "Yes, Mother, I'm fine. Just a little tired. I was up late talking with Obi-Wan about Maridun."

Anakin steepled his hands. "Yes, it's very interesting. I was sure you'd find something there."

"So were we," Leia sighed. "Everything we found out led us there, and then a dead end."

"It's very unfortunate. Of course, I'm sure the next team will get a little further. It's quite an important thing, finding out whether there is a Sith clan." Anakin shook his head with a sigh.

Padmé directed the conversation away from missions before Anakin got more upset. "Leia? You and Han had something to share?"

Leia exchanged a breathless smile with Han, reaching over to take his hand. They faced her parents. "Yes," Leia agreed. "Han and I are having a baby."

Padmé covered her mouth as a gasp came from her lips. Her eyes showed the huge smile on her face. Anakin grinned, laughing slightly. "Are you trying to make me feel old, Leia? Your mother and I are hardly old enough to be grandparents."

Leia smiled at her father, patting his hand. "It's okay, Father." Han squeezed her hand, his own smile on his face.

"Did you hear that, Artoo?" Threepio excitedly asked his astromech counterpart. "Mistress Leia is pregnant!" Artoo warbled happily.

"Luke?" Padmé asked her son, "Did you know about this?"

Luke smiled guiltily. "Well, yes. While on Maridun, Leia and I figured it out. It was actually the oddest thing. One of the first mornings we were there, her presence felt different, as if it had grown. Eventually we realized what it meant."

"I hope you'll refrain from future Jedi activities until the baby is born," Padmé told Leia casually.

Leia frowned. Anakin was frowning also. "But, Mother, this is an important time. We need every Jedi possible."

"Yes, Padmé," Anakin agreed. "Leia is one of the strongest Jedi at the current time. We need her fighting alongside us, when we do find this clan."

Padmé's face paled slightly, but she couldn't tell her daughter how to live her life- she was a grown woman now. Han had other ideas, however.

"There'll be no risking the baby's life, Leia," Han told her sternly.

Leia sighed, not wanting to get into a fight in front of her family. "We'll discuss this later."

"Oh dear," Threepio commented quietly.

There wasn't much conversation after that. The air was thick with tension. Once dinner was finished, Padmé and Anakin left after quietly congratulating Han and Leia again. Luke followed soon after.

Leia disappeared into the 'fresher, leaving Han to sit on their bed, waiting for the argument to start.

When she didn't immediately come out, Han frowned. He stood and listened to the noises inside the 'fresher. Retching sounds met his ear.

Without giving it a second thought, Han palmed open the 'fresher door, finding Leia hunched over and throwing up into the toilet.

A break in the sickness came, and Leia sat back, grimacing. "That's disgusting," she complained, looking up at Han. "I thought morning sickness came in the _morning_."

Relief washed over Han as he realized it was pregnancy sickness. He didn't know much about pregnancy anyway, but he had forgotten it caused nausea. "Speaking of morning sickness, and the baby…" Han trailed off.

Leia sighed and stood, turning the sink on, splashing water on her face. "Can you give me a minute first?"

"I just love having to schedule fights," Han muttered, rolling his eyes and leaving the refresher.

Leia forgot what she had been about to do, following Han. "It's not a fight, Han! We were going to discuss, not argue."

Han turned to her. "Admit it, Leia. They're practically the same thing."

"No, they're not." She sighed, running a hand down her face. She sat tentatively on the edge of the bed. "Let's just talk calmly about this, okay?"

Han blew out a breath, but nodded and sat opposite her on the bed. "Leia, how can you actually think it'd be okay to be out there, fighting and putting a strain on yourself while carrying a child?"

Leia's gaze fell to her lap, where she was idly playing with her wedding ring. "I need to do my duty, serving to protect others. Han, even though marriage is lawful now, Jedi business still comes first."

Han cupped her chin and lifted her face. Their eyes met. "I'm sure the Council will understand. You're pregnant, Leia."

Leia shook her head. "It's more than what the Council thinks. It's a moral thing, Han. I swore to protect those that can't protect themselves-"

"Which includes this baby. It can't protect itself. You have to protect them, by keeping safe yourself."

She pressed her hand to her stomach, feeling the presence beneath her hand. Slowly, she nodded. "But, what if I'm needed? With my experience, I'm an asset to the Council. If it comes to a fight that means life or death, I'm fighting. It doesn't matter what you think."

Han sighed. "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get. But, if it does come to that fight, I'm coming with you."

Leia hesitated for a moment. Seeing no other option, since Han had accepted her conditions, she nodded.

He smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips. Leia smiled, glad that they had resolved this without a screaming match ensuing. It wouldn't have been the first time, either.

Han pulled Leia down onto to the bed with him. She obliged eagerly.

* * *

><p>Han's body spooned Leia's, his arms surrounding her. She was content to just lay in his warmth and comfort forever.<p>

His hand moved to rest lightly against her stomach, his lips falling on her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured.

Leia placed her hand over Han's, closing her eyes happily. "I love you too."

The next morning, Leia asked to meet with the Council. She wasn't looking forward to telling them that she couldn't fight during a potential to be a desperate time, but she had to. She'd promised Han.

"Something to tell us, you have?" Yoda asked.

Leia nodded, swallowing slightly. "I'm going to have to opt out of any missions for…awhile."

Master Windu frowned. "Why is that? We're in need of your skill and experience."

"Well…"

Yoda smiled. "Pregnant, you are."

Leia nodded guiltily. "Yes. I know it's not the best time, but it wasn't exactly the most planned thing."

Obi-Wan was surprised for a moment. He still thought of Leia as that small baby Anakin showed him proudly years ago. Now, she was having her own.

"Plan enough, you can't." Yoda agreed. "From missions, you will renounce."

"Thank you, Master." She bowed her head slightly.

Leia was dismissed from the Council room.

"She was right," Master Windu sighed, "This is a very bad time. With that Sith clan and…"

Yoda nodded contemplatively. He turned to Obi-Wan. "Talk to her, I sense you want to. Go ahead. Continue to discuss, we will."

Obi-Wan stood and nodded. "Thank you, Master." He left the Council room to catch up with Leia.

Leia paused when she heard someone behind her. She turned and found Obi-Wan coming toward her.

"Congratulations, Leia," Obi-Wan told her with a smile. To her surprise, he gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan gave Leia a stern glance. "Right now, I'm your Uncle Obi-Wan."

Leia smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Obi-Wan." She hadn't called him that in years, since she was a child.

"How does your father feel about this?"

"About the baby? Or me refraining from fighting?"

"About the baby." Obi-Wan frowned. "Does he care about your refraining?"

Leia sighed. "Yes. He wants me to participate still. I haven't told him yet that I decided not to."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you?" Leia asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You need to be spending time with your husband. I'll try to get Anakin to understand."

Leia hugged Obi-Wan happily. "Thank you, Uncle Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan found Anakin with Luke and Artoo on one of the many landing platforms, exactly where Padmé had told him he'd find them.

Anakin turned and smiled as his former master joined them. It was a distracted smile, however.

"Anakin, can we talk a moment?" Obi-Wan requested, throwing a wary glance at Luke.

Anakin frowned, nodded. "Luke, can you check the ship to see if we have everything?" Luke nodded and entered the small ship on the platform, Artoo rolling behind him. "What is it?"

"I talked to Leia, today," Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin smiled. "Can you believe it? My little girl's going to be a mother."

"Not if she engages in battle."

Anakin's smile melted. "What?"

"Leia has gotten permission from the Council to opt out of any mission until she gives birth."

"We can't go nine months without her, Master," Anakin protested. His eyes darted to the doors leading back inside, as if he wanted to go discuss this with his daughter now.

"She needs to keep her child safe," Obi-Wan stated calmly. "What if Padmé had been fighting while carrying Leia and Luke?"

Anakin sighed. "I wouldn't have wanted her to."

"Exactly."

He sighed again, looking out at the wide expanse of Coruscant. "I just hope it doesn't come to a fight, Master. I hope it can be peaceful, like the Council hopes. For some reason, I just feel like it won't." He shook his head. "When you see Leia again, tell her I give her my best wishes?"

Obi-Wan frowned, looking at the ship curiously. "Where are you going?"

"Luke and I are heading back to Maridun. He feels as though there's something he and Leia missed."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "I give you the best of luck then, my friend." He patted Anakin's shoulder. Anakin gave him a slight smile, following Luke onto the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Leia hadn't been happy when Obi-Wan told her about Anakin and Luke going back to Maridun. She wished she could go with them. But, at the moment, her baby was more important.

Padmé had come to talk to Leia, and see how she was. She was worried about her daughter, and how she'd be taking the drastic change that comes with being pregnant.

Leia sighed, closing her eyes. Her hand was resting lightly on her stomach, as it always seemed to be ever since she found out about the baby. "I just…feel so helpless…" She sighed. "I want to be there, helping Father and Luke."

Padmé resting her hand on Leia's arm. "I know, Leia. But, how would you feel if you lost the baby? Hun, you'd be putting too much strain on yourself."

"I know," Leia murmured. "I've had this lecture a hundred times in the past few weeks."

Padmé smiled. "Han?"

Leia nodded. She opened her eyes, sharing her mother's smile. "Who knew a former smuggler would be so anxious to become a father?"

Padmé laughed. "I know. I wonder if he's always been this soft."

Leia scoffed. "Oh, I know he hasn't. I'm not sure Father's ever told you how much Han and I hated each other when we first met. I think, if I had known then that I'd marry him, I would've taken a blaster to my head."

"Hey!" Han cried from the kitchen. He stuck his head into the living room to glare at his wife.

Leia covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "That was before I knew how wonderful you are, honey."

Han scowled, going back into the kitchen. Leia and Padmé shared an amused glance.

"Your father did tell me something after you first met Han, though," Padmé told Leia quietly, gesturing for her to come closer, as if she was about to tell a very large secret. Leia complied, a curious expression on her face. "He told me that on the way to Kas, he saw the future, where you were telling Han you loved him."

Leia stared incredulously at her mother. "So…he's always known I'd fall in love with Han?"

Padmé nodded. "Well, he made sure to point out that the future is always changing, but that he thought that it would still happen." She smiled. "He stewed over that for quite some time. He didn't want you to end up with Han, actually. Didn't think he was good enough for you."

Leia shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around this. "Why didn't he ever say anything?"

"I guess he just thought he'd let fate take course." Padmé shrugged. "Don't be mad at him. If he had told you, would you have believed him anyway?"

"Well, no. Not at first. But, why didn't he tell me _after_ I married Han?"

Padmé shrugged again. "It didn't matter then, I suppose."

Leia nodded. That must've been why Anakin thought they could trust Han way back when. Because he knew is only daughter would fall deeply in love with him.

* * *

><p>Han had fallen asleep long before Leia. His arm was wrapped around her from behind. Leia covered his hand over hers above her stomach. It made her smile to think that Han was protecting their child even while sleeping.<p>

She closed her eyes, focusing on the presence in her womb. Her eyes flew open, her arm reflexively pulling back from her stomach. Her elbow came down hard on Han's gut. He jumped, waking up in surprise.

"Leia?" he asked groggily, moving her elbow away. "What the kriff?"

"Han," Leia whispered, her eyes wide with shock.

Han immediately noticed the tone of her voice, forgetting about her elbowing him. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Leia's lips moved, as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't find her voice. Finally, she managed to say "There's…bab_ies_."

Han gaped at her. "What?"

"I can feel two presences. Two _separate_ presences."

"We're…we're having _twins_?"

Leia turned to meet Han's gaze through the dark. "Apparently, they run in the family."

Han grinned widely. Having one baby was amazing. Having _two_ babies… Han couldn't even comprehend how happy he was.

He took Leia's face in his hands and kissed her. Leia smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning his kiss.

A few days later, Anakin and Luke contacted the Council.

"There really isn't anything here," Anakin's fuzzy blue image sighed. "Luke still thinks there's something that we're missing, but we've searched Maridun high and low and back again. Do you think we could've gotten the planet wrong?"

Master Windu sighed. "Not likely."

Yoda nodded slowly. "True, this is. Follow your feelings, you must."

Master Windu nodded in concurrence. "Report back again in a few days, or if you find something. If not…we'll have you come back."

Anakin agreed grudgingly, his image fading away.

Yoda steepled his hands underneath his chin. "Curious, this is. Dark energy around Maridun, I feel. But always two, there is, there _should_ be. Confused by this, I am. Meditate on this, I must."

The Council was dismissed, so Obi-Wan headed to Leia's apartment. He had promised to keep her updated on the Maridun mission. Whether it be worry for her father and brother, or a wish to be on the mission, he didn't know. Perhaps it was combination of both.

Han answered the door and let Obi-Wan in. "Leia's just waking up." He rolled his eyes. "Pregnancy apparently does that."

Obi-Wan nodded, taking a seat at Han's insistence. He disappeared into one of the rooms. Moments later he returned with Leia. She looked tired still, her hair messy and blinking blearily. When she saw Obi-Wan though, she woke up further.

"Master!" She paused. "Uncle, rather." He smiled. "Has there been news from Maridun?" She took the seat across from him excitedly.

"Yes, your father reported in today. They've found nothing new." Leia's expression turned sour. "If they don't find any evidence of the Sith clan within a few days, they'll be coming back. Master Yoda was going to meditate on it, however. Apparently the Dark Side surrounds Maridun. Quite perplexing."

Leia sighed in frustration. Suddenly, she brightened. "Uncle Obi-Wan, you'll never believe it." Her eyes were bright, her hands resting over her stomach. "Han and I are having _twins_."

Obi-Wan gaped at her a moment before laughing. "That's wonderful, Leia. I remember when your mother was pregnant with twins." He frowned. "Not exactly the most…peaceful pregnancy."

Leia sighed, nodding. She knew the story. She had heard it from her regretful father once, only to warn herself and Luke to beware the Dark Side.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Let's hope yours is better." He stood. "I still can't believe that little baby I once knew is pregnant now… I could hardly accept that you were getting married." He laughed. "I've got to get to working with my new padawan." Leia stood also. She gave him a quick hug before he left the apartment.

Han had been strangely quiet. Now, Leia turned to see a puzzled look on his face. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "What's wrong?"

Han grabbed her waist, a contemplative expression still on his face. "Did you ever tell me that story? Why your mom had such a bad pregnancy?"

Leia's expression darkened slightly. "No, I'm pretty sure I've never told you." She didn't elaborate.

"Why's it such a secret?"

Leia looked away. "That's when my father was close to the Dark Side. One wrong move, and it would have swallowed him up, and still have him today."

Han didn't know what to say. He remembered the day when Anakin had told him that he had been a Sith for only moments. It had given Han a new respect for him. To become a Sith and come back alive? Anakin was one brave man.

"I just feel terrible for my mother…" Leia murmured, bringing Han from his reverie. "To have to go through that." She shuddered, shaking her head. "My father is still haunted by it."

Han wasn't sure to say for a moment, studying the faraway, troubled look in Leia's eyes. "Your pregnancy will be better, sweetheart. I promise."

Leia smiled, wrapping her arms around Han in a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder. "One can only hope."


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin and Luke had been all the way across Maridun and back what seemed like hundreds of times. Tomorrow, they'd have to report back to the Council with nothing. The thought disturbed Anakin greatly.

Luke had fallen asleep already, but Anakin was still awake, watching the stars above him. Slowly shaking his head, he closed his eyes and turned around, heading back the short distance to the clearing he and Luke had set up camp in.

As he suspected, Luke was still sound asleep, spread out on the grassy ground, the dulling fire lighting his sleeping features. Anakin smiled slightly, remembering how Luke used to look as a child, always refusing to go to bed. Leia had been similar, except Luke had always fallen right asleep, when told to, while Leia could stay awake for hours.

Leia. His mind drifted back to his pregnant daughter, safe on Coruscant with Han and Padmé. He had been more than delighted to hear that their family was expanding once more. However, then the bittersweet thought had come that they'd lose Leia within the ranks of the Jedi.

It hadn't even occurred to him until now that Leia could just as easily be lost as Padmé almost was in her pregnancy. Anakin's artificial hand clenched into a fist.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself, remembering that his need to save Padmé had almost led him to eternal darkness.

Letting out a sigh, Anakin figured it would be wise to get some sleep. Taking one last look at his son, Anakin laid down on the ground, opposite Luke.

_The sound of a beating heart pounded within his skull. Screams emitted from the darkness. The blurry image of Leia erupted into his sight. Tears streaked down her face, pain written across it. _

_The wails of children drifted from background noise to full-on racket. Two young infants covered Leia's image, screaming the sounds filling his ears._

_Padmé's face joined the medley, worry and fear painted on it. Her hands wrung almost painfully in front of her._

_Luke took over Padmé's face, a cry of defiance coming from his mouth. The shining of his lightsaber lit the image. Anakin himself joined Luke, close behind. The clashing of lightsabers was all he could see or hear._

_Leia's face returned, the tears drying upon it, anger in her chocolate brown eyes. Without so much as a word, she beheaded an unseen man._

_The two infants came back with a vengeance, screaming louder this time, though it hardly seemed possible. _

Anakin sat up, breathing loudly. He reached up to fist a hand in his hair, looking around. He realized with a start that he was still on Maridun, and the sky was tinted red with the sunrise.

A look in Luke's direction told Anakin that he was only just waking. Anakin looked away to his lap. "They're returning…" he whispered to himself. He hadn't missed the over twenty year lapse in dreams. Now, all of a sudden, they were thrust back at him, bringing him back in time. The only other times he had ever witnessed such dreams were about death, and people he loved. Having them again could only mean horrible things.

"What's returning?" Luke asked his father groggily, sitting up slowly and giving Anakin a questioning glance.

Vainly, not wanting to worry his son, Anakin responded "Nothing. Only a bad dream."

Luke knew better though, as Anakin should have known. He had been told about Anakin's terrible dreams of the future. "About?"

"It was nothing," Anakin insisted, standing. He kicked dirt onto the already almost dead fire. "Time to get moving. We'll have a little more time to search before we have to report in to the Council."

Luke stared at his father for a long moment before he nodded and stood also. He'd have to question Anakin some other time, when he wasn't under so much stress. But, when was that?

"Now, I'm thinking we should go check out that mountain up there," Anakin continued, unaware of Luke's thoughts. "We've never actually searched inside, and it seems the perfect hiding place."

"Alright," Luke agreed, checking to make sure his lightsaber was still clipped to his belt. "You lead the way?"

Anakin smirked. "Always."

* * *

><p>"They're coming here, Master," a tall, red-haired woman said, turning to the man hidden by shadows. He stepped from within them, letting the morning sunshine highlight the markings all across his body.<p>

"Send your troops out to keep them busy," he commanded her in a gruff voice. "In due time, they'll be our guests. But for now, they'll need to be stalled."

The woman half-nodded, half-bowed her head. "As you wish, Master."

She turned and headed back further into the cave, her long black robe fluttering behind her. The man stood at the cave opening, watching Anakin and Luke's progress towards him. A smile played on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Father," Luke started as they traveled closer and closer to the large mountain. "What are we to do, if we find the clan? Do we fight? Or do we report back to the Council first?"<p>

Anakin glanced at Luke before returning his gaze to their destination. "It depends on whether they see us first."

Luke nodded slowly. "Well…alright. Say they do see us, we fight?" Anakin nodded.

It was silent between them after that. The only sound was the sound of their feet hitting the ground, and the occasional rustling of trees as branches were moved.

Closer to the mountain, but still not at it yet, Anakin stopped. He held up his hand to stop Luke also. Anakin's eyes slid closed, listening. Luke held his breath.

In seconds, Anakin's lightsaber was out and inches from the throat of a black-cloaked man. Luke quickly grabbed his own lightsaber, igniting it.

"Who sent you?" Anakin asked the man through clenched teeth. His eyes were narrowed and staring right at the man's steeled face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man hissed in a low, deep voice.

Luke turned in time to meet a lightsaber with his own. The perpetrator was a woman, also in a black cloak. Their lightsabers clashed repeatedly.

Anakin backed away as the man pulled out his own lightsaber, holding it at him. Seemingly out of nowhere, black-cloaked figures surrounded them, each holding a lightsaber. Anakin and Luke exchanged a worried glance.


	5. Chapter 5

Obi-Wan anxiously ran his fingers through his thinning hair, walking the halls to Leia and Han's apartment. He didn't come as a bearer of good news.

Leia answered the door, disheveled and dressed in a shirt entirely too large for her small frame. "Uncle Obi-Wan," she greeted. As he passed her, he saw her smile fall. "What's wrong?"

"Anakin and Luke never reported in this morning," Obi-Wan told her bluntly.

Leia gaped at him in shock, slowly sitting on the couch. "Maybe…they forgot," she whispered vainly. They both knew that wasn't at all likely.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We're not sure what to think. Perhaps…they did find it."

"And they got kidnapped," Leia murmured mournfully. "Have you talked to Mother yet?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I didn't feel it necessary to worry her just yet."

"What is the Council thinking of doing?"

"Waiting, mainly. Waiting just a little longer, to see if they will report in. If not, we're sending a team."

Leia stood to meet Obi-Wan's gaze almost at eyelevel. "I'll go."

Very obviously, Obi-Wan looked down to gaze at her still slim stomach. "Leia, you're in no condition."

"They're my father and brother," Leia said, deadly calm and quiet.

Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder. "We will not be drastic, Leia. They've only missed the check-in time by mere hours. Something is probably holding them up. If I know the name Skywalker, I know that nothing can keep one held back for long." He smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine." _I hope_, he added subconsciously.

As Obi-Wan left to go rejoin the Council and await Luke and Anakin, Leia sank back onto the couch, holding her head with one hand and her stomach with the other.

"What's wrong?" Han asked, coming from the other room, completely oblivious to the previous conversation.

Leia didn't look up. "My father and Luke never reported in this morning."

Han sighed, coming to sit beside Leia. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. "They're fine. Wouldn't you feel it if Luke was in danger?"

Leia looked up now, meeting Han's gaze. "I suppose…" A smile crossed her lips. "Yes, you're right, Han."

Han chuckled. "Aren't I always?"

Lovingly, Leia rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. "You love it."

Leia scoffed, moving further into Han's warmth. "That's what you think, Flyboy."

Han's hand moved down to cover Leia's still on her stomach. All she had was the smallest of bumps, but it was there. "I can't wait for them to come. They'll be so…perfect."

Leia smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "I know. I can't wait either."

He kissed the top of her head, letting them fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan released a sigh of relief he hadn't known he'd been holding when the Council was contacted by Anakin.<p>

"We were attacked," Anakin explained, his blue image appearing apprehensive. "By Sith, I'm assuming. They had lightsabers and the Force was with them, but it was tainted. A Sith." He sighed. "We don't know where they were sent from, but at least we know they exist."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Return to Coruscant, you will. Be sent, others will. For now, your job has been done."

Anakin's eyes tightened slightly before his face relaxed once more. "Yes, Master." His image faded away.

"Who are we sending?" Master Windu asked Yoda.

"Be put together, a team will. Now, meditate, I must."

The Council was dismissed. Obi-Wan went to share the bittersweet news with Leia, before going to train with his padawan.

* * *

><p>"We're going back to Coruscant," Anakin told Luke.<p>

Luke frowned. "Why are they bringing us back? Obviously we were close, and that's why they tried to stop us."

Anakin sighed. "I know. I understand your reasoning. But, the Council's word is final. I disobeyed them once and almost fell to the Dark Side."

Luke agreed grudgingly. He went up the ramp of their ship, absentmindedly patting Artoo as he went by it. Artoo warbled nervously, following Luke as he went to start the ship. "We're going home," Luke answered Artoo's guessed question.

Anakin joined Luke in the cockpit, helping with the startup. As they lifted off, Luke looked longingly at the mountain. For some reason, he felt a dire need to find the clan. It felt as though each day that passed, the need grew. It was if something there needed him, and faded each day he didn't come.

Shaking away the thought, Luke turned his gaze to the ship's controls. He had more important things to tend to. "Father… What was your dream about?"

Anakin glanced at Luke a moment before sighing. "It was too jumbled to completely discern it. But, it was Leia, and two infants, your mother, you, me, Leia and the infants again." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what to think. I'm worried about Leia's pregnancy. She was what the dream was mostly centered on."

Luke contemplated this information, trying to piece it together. "But no one was…in pain?"

"Leia seemed to be…but then she was fine later. The infants were screaming. I can only assume that they're Leia's children."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "You think she's having twins?"

"That would explain the reason there were two, hmm? And it must run in the family." Anakin shook his head. "I'll have to wait and see if I have another dream. Having just one is nothing to go by."

Luke nodded his agreement, but his mind was already with his twin sister, examining her Force signature, as though he could feel the pain she might be in months from now.

To his surprise, Leia was happy, relieved, with a bit of nervousness mixed in. He wondered what was going on back on Coruscant.

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad they're alright," Leia breathed, smiling at Obi-Wan. He was still frowning, though. "There's more, isn't there?"<p>

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "The Council has decided to send various teams to Maridun. I could tell Anakin wasn't happy, but I'm worried that he might disobey the Council and continue the search."

Leia frowned. "I don't think so. That might've been my father when he was young and naïve, but this is now, and he knows better, don't you think?"

He sighed, reaching up to stroke his beard. "You may be right, you may be wrong. There's no way to tell until they return. But, I'm also concerned about the strength of this Sith clan. According to Anakin, quite a big group attacked. He's afraid there might be many more, in addition."

Leia nodded thoughtfully, distracted by Obi-Wan's news. "What a time to be useless."

Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her attention to return back to him. "Don't think of it as being useless, think of it as helping. Your children have the potential to carry on the Skywalker name and blood. As of now, we need all the help we can get, especially for the future."

Leia hadn't even thought of the fact that her children would become Jedi, but she realized that Obi-Wan was right.

Obi-Wan squeezed her shoulder. "I have to go work with my padawan. Anakin and Luke should be returning by late tonight, if you wanted to greet them." He gave her a slight smile before turning and leaving.

Leia was lost in her thoughts when she heard Han's voice behind her. "Our kids are gonna have to be Jedi?"

She turned to see him leaning against the doorway. "Well, my family is powerful in the Force. If a child is tested and found to be with the Force, they're set to be trained. It's what happened to me and Luke."

Han sighed, straightening and walking over. "I just don't like it. We'll never see them. No- I'll never see them. They'll be a part of something with you, that I'll never be a part of."

Leia's eyes clouded with tears. "I'm sorry, Han. I wish I could say that's not true…but, the Order needs them, and me. I'm sorry." She smiled slightly. "You chose to fall in love with a Jedi."

Han chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "And I don't regret it." He kissed her forehead. "I just hate that their destiny is sealed even before they're born."

"It's not as bad as it seems, Han," Leia murmured. "It gives a purpose. A reason. I was born into the Order, and I wasn't very spiteful. Only when I was young, but I realized eventually that I had the power to protect people, to keep peace. It's quite exhilarating, actually."

"What if they get hurt?" Han asked quietly, hating the very thought.

Leia smiled sadly. "It's the life of a Jedi. Giving your life protecting those you can't protect themselves is looked upon as noble. It's the will of the Force."

Han sighed, looking down. "I guess… There's no way to change their destiny, if this is what it entails."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, Han. But, they're still our children, and that'll never change. No one can take that away from us." She took his hand with her free one, pressing it to her stomach.

"I know," Han murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay…so…it's kinda short… But, I love it because of the Han teasing Luke scene. That was fun to write :D **

* * *

><p>When Anakin and Luke got back to Coruscant, Leia, Han, and Padmé were waiting. Anakin and Padmé greeted each other with a hug. Padmé was relieved that her husband back home, safe, once more. She whispered something quietly to him, and they disappeared, Anakin with a worried look on his face.<p>

Luke gave Leia a hug, nodding at Han. "How are my sister's children?"

Leia gaped at him. "How did you know I was having twins?"

Luke seemed surprised for a moment. He had forgotten that he and Anakin didn't know for sure Leia was having twins. "I could sense them," he told her, for it was true. He could feel the two tiny lives within his sister. "I'm very happy for you. For both of you."

Han grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "You need to find someone, kid."

Luke reddened. "I thought I told I hadn't found the right one yet."

"That's 'cause you're not looking!"

"I wasn't looking, and I found the right one," Leia cut in, much to Luke's relief.

Han scowled at his wife. "Well, we're different."

"Not really," Leia disagreed. "Luke's a Jedi, like me. He's not looking for love, like I wasn't. And then some Corellian smuggler came crashing into my life and changed it forever."

Han grinned, leaning down to kiss her softly. "And a witty, smartass Jedi came into my life and changed it forever."

"For the better," Leia told him with a grin.

"Whatever you'd like to think, sweetheart."

Luke sighed, rolling his eyes exaggeratingly. "Maybe I should find someone, so I'm not a third wheel anymore."

"You're not a third wheel!" Leia cried. "You have Artoo!"

In acknowledgement, Artoo beeped from behind Luke, spinning around.

Luke shot his sister an annoyed look. "Artoo has Threepio. See? He's already leaving me." Artoo was going inside the building, most likely to find Threepio. Luke smiled good-naturedly. "You never know- maybe I'm meant not to find someone."

Leia sighed, placing her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Don't talk like that, Luke. Everyone has someone they're meant to be with. Others just find there's sooner than others." She smiled at Han briefly. "You'll find her when you're least expecting it." She hooked her arm on his, grabbing Han's hand on her other side. "Now come on, I'm sure you're hungry. I know I am."

"You're always hungry," Han muttered, rolling his eyes at Luke over Leia's head.

"I'm eating for three!" Leia shot back, glaring at him.

Luke laughed at his sister and best friend, amused by their antics. They may fight often, but they were still the perfect couple. He hadn't realized how envious he was until Han pointed out his lack of a love life. Han and Leia had each other, and children on the way. He suddenly felt very alone in the universe.

* * *

><p><em>A chilling laugh filled the darkness, joined by the face of a young man with strange markings all across it. Close behind him was a woman with fire red hair, a menacing smile in place. <em>

"_No!" Leia cried loudly, an expression of horror and sadness on her face. Tears slid from her eyes as her hands clenched into fists. _

_Padmé covered her mouth in shock, shaking her head in denial. Her eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears._

_Luke and Leia were fighting together, against the man with markings. He wasn't the least bit worried, a grin on his face. With a flick of his wrist, Luke was slamming against the wall._

_Obi-Wan had a content smile on his face, not worried at all. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing against this strange man, an unseen force._

Anakin sat up, running his real hand through his hair. He shook away the dream, closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked down at Padmé, still asleep.

Sighing, Anakin stood and put his robe on. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to think about these dreams. They were more complicated than they used to be.

Somehow, he found himself at his former master's door. The door was opened quickly, and Anakin was ushered in.

"Hello, Master," Anakin greeted, nodding his head at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan returned. "To what do I owe the visit?" He sat heavily on an old, worn chair.

Anakin sat across from him. "Can't I come see my old master without a reason?"

"Maybe," Obi-Wan conceded. "If it wasn't three in the morning."

Anakin sighed, giving up. "I'm having my nightmares again, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "What are they about?"

"Many things. So far, I've only had two. But, there've been so many people involved. Leia, Padmé, Luke, Leia's children, me, you, some strange beings I've never even met before." He shook his head. "I don't understand them."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard in contemplation. "Who are the dreams mostly focused on?"

"Leia, but nothing bad ever happens to her. She's always fine. Unlike my previous dreams, there is no death. Yet, at least."

"Don't forget, you were wrong about Padmé. It came close, but she did survive. Just because you're having these dreams, doesn't mean it's set in stone."

Anakin nodded. "Yes, Master, I know. I'm worried, is all."

"That's understandable. You don't want to lose anyone, like you did your mother. Try to pick apart your dreams, and study each part. Put it back together after, and see if it makes sense then, alright?"

"Yes Master," Anakin agreed. He stood. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Anytime, Anakin. Just because you're no longer my apprentice, doesn't mean I can't offer you guidance. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Anakin left Obi-Wan's, already thinking back on the two dreams he'd had in the space of a week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, I know. It's been a couple days since I updated. Exams will be the death of me, I swear. Sooo glad they're over ;) Hopefully, updates will be more often :)**

* * *

><p>"In three months, they've found nothing," Anakin sighed, repeated what Luke and Leia already knew. "They should've let us continue the search. <em>We<em> were headed in the right direction. _We_ were already there."

Leia sighed, rubbing the prominent bulge of her stomach. "Father, you don't know if you were exactly in the right place. You just could've been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Not likely," Anakin disagreed. "The Force willed Luke and I to find them, or them to find us. The Force wants _us_ to find that clan. I can _feel_ it."

Luke broke his previous silence. "Eventually, we'll be called upon to go back. When that day comes, we'll go right back to where we ended. Everyone else had no prior knowledge and information like us. Until then, however, we'll wait."

"Wait?" Anakin sighed. "I hate waiting. They could be planning something dangerous. Dangerous to all of us. That would explain…" He trailed off, shooting a meaningful glance at Luke.

"Explain what?" Leia asked, getting the sense that she was out of the loop about something. Something important.

Anakin waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing to worry about, Leia."

"It's when you say that that I worry most," Leia sighed.

Anakin laughed. "You sound like your mother."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "And not without reason. We both know you, Father."

Luke chuckled. "We _all_ know you."

Leia turned on her brother. "You shouldn't be talking, Luke. You're exactly like him."

"I hate to interrupt this wonderful family moment," Han started from the doorway. "But Leia has an appointment."

Leia stood quickly. "That's right. Thank you for reminding me, Han." She turned to face her father and brother, a grin lighting her face. "We'll be finding out the children's sexes today."

"Congratulations," Luke said with a grin, "Let me know as soon as you get back. I want to know whether to expect nieces, nephews, or one of each."

Leia nodded, taking Han's hand and leaving them to continue talking.

* * *

><p>The doctor stared in concentration at the screen. To Han, it all looked like a bunch of random black and white shapes. Apparently, you needed practice to determine what the picture meant.<p>

Finally, the doctor turned to the impatient Leia and Han. "It seems as though you'll be having a boy and a girl." She pointed to two of the shapes, as if they were supposed to immediately get what they were, now that they knew what it supposed to be.

Leia smiled widely, looking up at Han and squeezing his hand. The doctor turned off the screen and left the two to talk privately. "A son and a daughter, Han."

Han was still staring at the now blank screen. It felt so much more real now. It hadn't hit him, even as he watched Leia's stomach grow. Now, he knew that in a matter of months, he'd the father of a son and a daughter. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

On the way back to their apartment, they were already talking about names. They both figured it was never too early to name their children.

"I think we should give her a strong name," Leia told Han, "a name of purpose."

Han paused before speaking his thought, wondering how Leia would take it. "There's always my mother's name."

Leia glanced at Han in surprise. "Jaina?"

Han nodded, glancing at Leia also. "Yeah. What do you think?"

"Jaina Solo." A smile crossed her lips. "I like it, Han."

Han sighed in relief. "What about him?"

Leia pursed her lips in thought. "It has to sound good with Jaina."

"Aw, so he can't be Han Jr?" Han mock pouted.

She rolled her eyes at him, smacking his arm. "You're too full of yourself. We are _not_ naming our son after you."

"Then let's name him after Chewie," Han offered, unable to make the suggestion without laughing.

Leia joined his laughter. "Jaina and Chewbacca Solo doesn't sound very good."

"Poor Chewie; he'll be so disappointed."

True to her word, Leia commed Luke when they got back home. Deciding to share the news with her parents also, Leia invited them for dinner.

Halfway through the meal, Luke could stand the suspense no longer. "Alright, I can't wait any longer. What're you expecting, Leia?"

Leia laughed. "A son and a daughter."

Padmé grinned happily. "That way, you get the best of both worlds." She glanced at Luke and Leia, nodding in agreement with herself.

Anakin congratulated his daughter and son-in-law. "Is it too early to ask about names?"

"Actually, no. Well, at least not for her," Leia answered, placing her hand on her stomach. "We're naming her Jaina, after Han's mother. About him…we're just not sure yet. We want something that'll sound good with Jaina."

"I'll keep my ears open for good potential names, then."

"You know, it'd help to know how you came up with our names," Leia told her parents, looking from her mother to her father.

Padmé took the liberty of answering. "Well, at the time we didn't know I was having twins, but we had a name set in case I was having a boy or girl. It was simple, really. I picked a name from Naboo for you, and your father chose a name from Tatooine for Luke."

Leia nodded slowly. She turned to Han. "Are there any good Corellian names for boys?"

Han thought back to his years on Corellia. "I remember a lot of boys I went to school with were named Jacen. It was quite the popular name."

"Jaina and Jacen Solo," Leia murmured to herself. She nodded. "They sound good. Really good, actually." She turned to her family. "Don't you agree?"

Padmé nodded reaching over to briefly squeeze her daughter's hand. "Beautiful names. They sound just perfect, Leia dear." Anakin agreed with his wife.

"I like them," Luke told Leia. "But, with Jacen's Corellian name and blood, you better watch out. From what I know about Corellians…" He trailed off to look pointedly at Han.

Leia sighed dramatically, making Luke grin. "I willingly went into this marriage knowing that my children would be like him. I'm sure I'll regret it once they're born and all over the place, though."

Han scowled at the twins. "I can see that I'm outnumbered. Fine. I won't even argue."

Leia laughed, grabbing his hand under the table. "I still love you, Han."

That night, after her family had left for their own apartments, Leia sat on the bed, a hand on her stomach. Han exited the 'fresher, grinning at the sight. Leia seemed to be whispering to her stomach.

"You know they can't hear you, right?" Han said, startling her.

"Doesn't stop you, does it?" Leia shot back quickly. Han laughed, sitting down next to her and placing his hand over hers. "I can feel them…" Leia trailed off, shaking her head. "I can touch their minds. It's…extraordinary, Han."

Han sighed dejectedly. "Must be a pretty cool feeling."

Leia looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, Han… I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, cupping her cheek. "Naw, you _are_ the one carrying them. You should get special privileges." He kissed her softly. "I love you, Leia. You know that?"

"Of course," Leia murmured, moving her hand on her stomach to hold his. "I love you, Han."

Han lowered his head to kiss her stomach. "And I love you guys." Leia lifted her free hand to run her fingers through his hair, a content smile on her face. She had never known how much joy love could bring. Not until she met Han. No, not until she actually got to _know_ Han, and fall in love with him. She'd never thought that she'd be here, but she was glad to be.

Han and Leia both jumped in surprise when there was a kick from within her. They shared shocked looks before Han moved their hands to the place where the kick was, awaiting another. Sure enough, moments later there was.

"Hi," Han murmured to Leia's stomach. "Jaina… Or Jacen?"

Leia smiled, still in awe over the feeling of the children moving within her. It just made it much more real, the fact they were actually tiny lives living inside of her. It was a lot to wrap her head around. Concentrating, she brushed the mind of the child that, she assumed, was kicking. Of course, there was no response, but she could feel the presence.

Anticipating it before it happened, Leia moved Han's hand to where the other child kicked. He grinned at her lopsidedly. "Looks like they're both anxious. They must be anxious to get out, just like I'm anxious to see them. Only a few more months," Han told the babies.

"You're going to be such a wonderful father, Han," Leia whispered, stroking his cheek.

Han chuckled. "I don't know why. I have no experience to draw on, not even my own."

"I can tell," Leia insisted. "By the way you talk to them, and how much you already love them. It's easy to see."

Han kissed her forehead. "I'm sure you'll be a better mother than I'll be a father, though. You can always just look back on your childhood."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "My childhood training to become a Jedi? Other than that, I can't remember anything. I'm as new to this as you, Han. But, we'll figure it out. Together."

He smiled in relief, almost, leaning forward to kiss her. Leia returned the smile, wrapping her arms around him and reveling in his warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

**There is no excuse for how long it's been since I last updated. I'm not really sure what's taken this long, but sorry about the wait. All I can do is hope that I'm better at updating from now on. **

* * *

><p>Leia watched the star lines turn into stars. The large blue and green planet in front of them brought back memories of confusion and pain in her relationship with Han. They were returning to Kashyyyk.<p>

Han had suggested going to visit Chewie to get her mind off Maridun. With Anakin and Luke's constant talk of it, Leia found herself wishing she could go with them. They were planning to leave soon, after two and a half more months of waiting, and almost six months since they had last been on Maridun. It was amazing they had waited this long, and for the Council to send them.

Han set them down right by the lake, and a sense of déjà vu settled over her. The last time she had been here, she was protecting Han from the Trade Federation, and falling in love with him against her will. Now, they were married with twins on the way. The difference was almost startling, considering the fact that it was only a couple years ago.

Exactly like last time, Chewbacca and his family were waiting for them. Lumpy was still young, but Leia could see a difference in height since they had last seen the family of Wookiees, at their wedding a year ago. Chewie had visited them on Coruscant months ago, but it had been awhile.

Han and Chewie embraced, making Han laugh at the familiar bone-crushing grip of his. Chewie went to hug Leia, but instantly stopped when he saw her large stomach. He cried out something.

"Yes, we're having a cub. _Two_ actually," Han told his friend with a proud grin. Leia guessed that Chewie hadn't known about the pregnancy. "Just over a month until they're due," Han went on.

Chewie, Malla, and Lumpy were talking all at once. Leia winced, unsure about what they were saying. Much to her relief, Han took up his job of translator. Leia decided she'd have to learn to understand Shriiwook sometime soon.

"They congratulate us," Han told Leia, reaching out to grab her hand. Turning back to the Wookiees, he answered a question. "A boy and a girl; Jacen and Jaina."

After answering a few more of their questions, they went to Chewie and Malla's home. Leia smiled at the way it felt familiar, even after everything that had changed.

Leia and Han took the room he usually stayed in, not even bothering with the other guest room Leia had stayed in. Just the small thought made her smile widen. Things had gotten so much easier since they had last been here.

"I'd offer to show you around," Han teased as Leia sat on the bed, "But my wife might get jealous."

Leia raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you show every girl new to Kashyyyk around?"

"Of course!" Han laughed. "You didn't think you were special, did you?" Grinning he sat beside her.

She shoved him playfully. "Whatever happened to 'I've never shared this with anyone else'?"

"You fell for that garbage!" Han shook his head, laughing. He kissed her cheek. "Of course you were the only girl I brought there. You're the only girl I've ever brought home to Chewie and Malla."

"I better be the only girl, period," Leia said with mock indignation. She knew Han had been with many other girls before her, but she was the only girl he loved enough to marry and spend the rest of his life with.

Han chuckled. "Have fun with that fantasy, Sweetheart."

Leia rolled her eyes at him lightheartedly. "As long as you don't have another wife somewhere, I don't care about all those girls before me. And well, as long as I'm the last."

Han kissed her forehead softly. "Of course. I love you, Leia."

Leia leaned into his touch, unable not to smile. "I know." She took his hand in her own, threading her fingers through his. "I love you, Han."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Maridun," Anakin muttered, staring out the viewport at the large mountains and grassy fields. With a sigh, he turned to Luke. "Are you ready?"<p>

Luke nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

Anakin led the way off their ship, Luke following. Artoo went to follow Luke, but Luke stopped and turned to him. "You stay here and watch the ship, Artoo. It's going to be dangerous where we're going, and we might need to get away fast. You need to stay here so you can quick start up the ship for us, alright?"

Artoo warbled sadly, but turned and wheeled back into the ship. Luke met his father at the bottom on the ramp. Anakin was smirking. "What?" Luke asked.

"You have a way with that droid," Anakin said, starting to walk towards the mountains. "He's always so stubborn for everyone. Everyone except you, that is."

Luke shrugged. "We've been through a lot together."

Anakin chuckled, but said nothing more. The sound of their boots crunching against the grass was the only sound for quite awhile. Both were surveying the mountain. Luke was wondering just how they'd manage to scale it. Anakin was thinking about what they'd do when or if they found the clan.

From above them, the red-haired woman was watching once again. Nodding slowly to herself, she turned and went further into the cave, and deeper into the darkness. A chill ran up her spine. She wasn't even sure how she got involved in this anymore. All she knew was that she born into it.

She found her master at the very back of the cave, in almost total darkness. The only source of light was the dying flame of a single torch above him. His yellow eyes opened and stared at her as she entered the room.

"They're back," she told him. "Shall I go greet them?"

Her master stood. "Give them just bit more time. Let them think we don't know of their existence. Then, you go meet them."

She nodded, turning to leave. As she did, he blew out the remaining flame, throwing them into darkness. Unconsciously, she walked faster away from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**So…my only excuse is that things have been really hectic lately and I keep forgetting to post… I'd promise to try harder, but I figure that's not going to mean much… Anyway, the mystery woman is identified in this chapter! Yay! And her master, which is hopefully surprising.**

* * *

><p>They had been on Kashyyyk a little over a week, and Leia had already forgotten about Anakin, Luke, and the Maridun mission. Well, mostly. It was still at the back of mind, a nagging thought that came back off and on just to annoy her.<p>

They spent most of the day with Chewie and Malla, talking and catching up. Lumpy would usually either be off playing with his friends or in his room.

Today was no different from the other days. Han and Leia sat side-by-side from Chewie and Malla. Conversation was slightly awkward, with Han having to translate everything they said for Leia. She'd catch words now and then that she understood, but it wasn't very often that happened. She decided that it was very important to start learning Shriiwook, upon their return to Coruscant.

Chewie asked Leia something, so she turned to Han. "How are your parents, Luke?" Han translated.

Leia turned to Chewie, awaiting a response. "My parents are doing well, thank you. My father and Luke are on a Jedi mission, and have been preoccupied with that for months now, but other than that everything's normal."

Malla spoke up now, asking Han something. Leia caught the word 'children'. She turned to Han, but he didn't translate. "Probably," Han said with a grin. "Lots."

Leia frowned, confused. Lots of what? "Han?" she murmured.

He turned to her, his grin sheepish now. "She asked if we'd be having more kids after Jaina and Jacen."

Leia raised an eyebrow. "And you said lots?" She shook her head, turning to Chewie and Malla. "It depends on how much of a handful these two are." She placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "Maybe one, if things work that way. I have a busy life, a duty to the Jedi Order."

"Hey, that's not fair," Han complained. "Why do you get to decide?"

Leia turned to him, reaching out to pat his leg. "I'm the busier one, here, Han. And, I'm that would be carrying them. I'm not sure I could just keep abandoning the Order like that."

"Losing my kids to the Order, losing my wife to the Order, losing the chance to have more kids to the Order," Han shook his head angrily. "What else there to take?" He stood and went out the front door, onto the wraparound porch.

Leia sighed, standing. "Excuse me," she murmured to Chewie and Malla, going out the front door to follow Han. He was standing rigidly, hands fisting the railing. She walked over quietly, placing a gentle hand on his back. He didn't move.

"Han," Leia murmured, running her hand down his back, then up again. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault, it's not the Order's fault. I was born to serve and protect. I was born with the Force. It's my destiny. No matter how much I may want to leave and have kids and a family, and a normal life, I can't. Two kids is even a handful. I know that having children gives to the Order, but I can't keep taking time from my duty while carrying them. It's not right."

Han was silent for a moment. Finally he turned to Leia. "That's not fair. I know that you were born into this life, but shouldn't you get the choice whether you want to start a family? Your dad fixed those rules, why not take advantage of them?"

"If the rules were taken too much advantage of, that might persuade the Council to just change them back. If Jedi women keep taking time to have children, it'll interfere with what we're all meant to do; our first priority."

Han sighed, taking Leia in his arms. She rested her head against his chest, his chin on top of her head. "Just one more?"

Leia laughed. "I haven't even given birth to Jaina and Jacen yet and you're already planning the next child?" She sobered quickly. "I think…I might be able to swing another child. It all depends on events in the future, but I'm sure if this is the last, it'll be fine."

Han smiled in relief, kissing the top of Leia's head. "It's not that I'm not going to love Jaina and Jacen with all my heart, it's just that I've always wanted a big family. It's been my dream since I was kid, since I never had a family growing up."

"I understand," Leia murmured.

* * *

><p>On Maridun, Luke and Anakin had already scaled the mountain easily. It had taken most of the day, but they were finally towards the top, and that cave opening. They were taking a break in a shady, grassy area on the mountain, sitting on some large rocks.<p>

Luke looked up at the sound of someone's approach. He nodded in that direction, laying a hand on his lightsaber handle. Anakin did the same, straining to find some trace of who was approaching them.

From the bushes a dark, cloaked figure appeared. Their pace was slow and purposeful, carried by someone with power. Luke frowned.

The hood fell back, revealing a young woman with bright red hair falling over her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green, brighter than any green he had ever seen. She had a wicked smile on her face, showing perfect white teeth.

She stopped only a small distance from Anakin and Luke, eyeing them.

"Hello," she said in a voice close to a hiss. "My master has been awaiting you."

Anakin gave Luke an uneasy glance that he returned. He turned back to the woman. "I'm-"

"Master Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker. I know." She smiled slyly. "Mara Jade." She turned on her heel and walked away, as if expecting them to follow. After a moment, they did.

* * *

><p>"Master," Mara bowed her head slightly to a tall, shirtless man. Across every inch of skin, there were strange markings, most likely of an alien origin. Mara stepped aside so that her master could see Anakin and Luke.<p>

He grinned at the two Jedi. "I've been waiting a long while to make acquaintances with the Skywalker family." He searched them. "But I see we're missing one. Where's the woman? Leia, was it?"

Anakin flinched inwardly at this man's knowledge. "Leia's very pregnant, and back home, waiting to give birth." Anakin hoped this would hurry up, so they could back to Coruscant in time to see Jaina and Jacen's births.

"Pregnant, hmm?" The man's eyes became unfocused. "Jedi twins… Yes, they'll be strong in the Force."

Luke felt a chill cover his skin, making him shiver slightly. They hadn't mentioned she was having twins.

The man's eyes refocused. "Pardon my negligence; I haven't introduced myself." A grin spread on his face. "I'm Jerakah, Master of this clan, and of this planet."

Anakin and Luke gaped at the man, horror crossing both their faces. "You can't be Jerakah," Luke told him, "Jerakah was killed by Raek over a year ago, and Raek was killed by Leia."

Jerakah laughed. "Raek was expendable. I convinced him to tell everyone he killed me, and claim to be the master. He would die, and I would be free to roam. I got stronger, and returned to my clan here on Maridun. Here is where I've stayed since, teaching my clan the dark ways of the Force." His grin turned even more evil, if that was possible. "And now, we're stronger than the entire Jedi Order."

Anakin felt the air rush from his lungs, unable to believe this was happening. How had Jerakah slipped right through their fingers? "You'll never win, Jerakah."

Jerakah chuckled. "And who will stop us? They have no idea where we are; how are we supposed to be found? Are you going to tell them?" He laughed. "No, I'm sure we'll be quite safe here. And so will you." He waved a hand at Mara. "Bring them to the back room."

Mara nodded, herding Anakin and Luke to the room. Anakin hesitated, but with a menacing look from Jerakah, he was following Luke's lead.

As they were brought to the room, they saw that it was nothing more than cold stone, not any sort of decoration anywhere. Mara stepped to the torch and lit it silently, throwing light onto odd carvings on various walls. She turned to Luke and Anakin. "I have to take your lightsabers," she told them, holding out her hands.

Anakin shot her a glare, but took the lightsaber from his belt and slapped it into her hand. Angrily, he paced the room. Luke made no protest, taking the lightsaber and placing it in her other hand. As Mara was turning to leave, a question struck Luke. "Mara?"

Mara froze at the sound of her name. She didn't turn. "What?"

"Why are you here? You're no Sith."

Now, Mara turned. Her green eyes were narrowed. "What makes you think I'm not? Just because I'm not threatening you?"

Luke shook his head. He was probably treading on thin ice, but he kept going. "Your eyes- they're not yellow, like a Sith's. They're bright green and…_clear_."

Mara frowned, glaring at Luke a long moment. "I was born into this clan, twenty years ago. It's where I've remained my whole life, and where I shall always remain." Abruptly, she turned and slammed the door behind her. There was the sound of locking, then nothing.

Luke turned to Anakin, who was watching him carefully. "You can't be born a Sith," Luke told his father, "As you and I both know. You have to choose it, and clearly she hasn't. That might be helpful."

Anakin was still watching Luke carefully. Luke didn't flinch under his gaze. Finally, Anakin spoke, turning away from Luke. "We have to find some way to get out of here. I have the feeling that Jerakah wants to hurt Leia- and Jaina and Jacen. We can't protect them from in here."

"As long as they're on Kashyyyk, they'll be fine," Luke assured his father.

"They'll be returning soon, so Leia can give birth on Coruscant. There's less than a month left. How long will we be here?" Anakin sighed, pacing again, his hands together behind his back. Luke opted not to join Anakin in his pacing. Instead, he sat on the cold, hard floor. He started studying the carvings in the wall next to him.

"I wish Artoo was here, to see if he could identify these," Luke murmured, tracing the odd shapes with his forefinger.

Anakin stopped pacing and joined Luke by the carvings. He squinted, tilting his head. "I've never seen them before," he confirmed, standing once more.

Luke sighed, turning away from the wall. Now, there was nothing to do but wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**I hate to admit that this chapter doesn't feature Leia and Han despite it being a story about them… I don't think I really realized that I'd done that until know… Oops… But, I hope people like it all the same. It mainly focuses on Mara.**

* * *

><p>Luke was staring at the wall across from him, not really seeing it. His mind was on everything but the wall, actually. His thoughts were with his pregnant sister, praying for her safety, and the twins' safe delivery. His thoughts were on the Jedi Order, and what would happen if- when- Jerakah's clan attacked them. There weren't enough Jedi to protect everyone. But, mainly, Luke's thoughts were on Mara Jade.<p>

She was younger than him, he could tell, but not by much. She wasn't naïve, that much was obvious. She was quite headstrong. She reminded him of Leia in that way. What had Luke continually puzzling were her eyes. He couldn't get the image of the clear green, like the grassy fields of Naboo's Lake Country, out of his head. A real sith had eyes of the brightest yellow. He had seen it in Raek's eyes, much to his chagrin. And more recently, he'd seen in Jerakah's eyes.

If Mara wasn't a _real_ sith, then maybe most of the people here weren't either. Maybe there were only two real sith, like there's supposed to be. The rule of two. Jerakah and his apprentice, whoever that may be. It would make the most sense for Mara to be his apprentice. She was the one closest to him, as Luke had noticed throughout the few days they had been here. If she wasn't his apprentice, who was?

If the entire clan wasn't made of real sith, just many misguided Force-sensitives, did that mean they could be turned? Be saved? If Jerakah was to be defeated, would the Order be able to convince the leader-less clan to follow them, the enemy, instead?

Luke's thoughts turned once more to Mara. Would she want to become a Jedi? Would she be able to learn the ways of the Jedi, even at this age? Even joining the Order at ten years old, as his father had done, was too old.

Luke sighed and shifted against the hard stone wall. His gaze fell on his father, meditating across the cave. He wondered what he was thinking about. Did he notice the same things as Luke about the difference in Jerakah's "sith"? Granted, there were more important, personal, things to think about. He could be thinking about Leia, worrying about the connection this could have to his Force dream about her.

Shaking his head, Luke returned his eyes to wall. He was about to return his thoughts to Mara once more when Anakin whispered hurriedly "Someone's coming."

Luke barely had time to take a breath before the door was opened and light was thrown across the stone floor. He squinted against the sudden brightness.

"Although I firmly disagree, Jerakah still wants you fed," Mara said haughtily, like she had the past few days. Probably to remind them how much she hated them.

Mara dropped a plate onto the ground, which rang a loud metallic clang as it hit the ground, food spilling off of the dish.

"Thank you," Luke told her, like he had every day before.

Mara shot him a glance before leaving, making sure to lock the door behind her. The first day he had said thank you, she had been stunned, staring at him with that green-eyed gaze. She had looked startled, and it left her expression vulnerable. Luke had seen the pain hidden below. Had seen the way she felt trapped, scared. Before he had been able to see more, she had hardened once more and sneered, leaving the room.

Anakin said nothing, just stood and walked over, looking down at the food. Sighing, he reached down and picked up something- it was too dark to see more than a few inches in front of his face- and ate it. He had been wary at first, wondering if Jerakah was poisoning them. But, the need for strength had overridden that worry. That, and the fact that Anakin knew Jerakah wanted them alive. For some reason, he wanted the Skywalker family. It was a reason they didn't want to think about.

Following his father's lead, Luke reached out to the food.

* * *

><p>Mara strode angrily to her quarters. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what her anger was directed at. She knew it was something to do with that Skywalker boy. He was infuriating with his Jedi kindness. But, then again, the older one said nothing. He wasn't kind like the younger one. Perhaps the younger one was more naïve.<p>

When the young Skywalker had had the nerve that first day to say thank you, Mara had been so taken aback, she had unintentionally let her guard down. She had seen Skywalker giving her that look. Not one of pity, but one of understanding. It was a completely sincere look of kindness, and in it, Mara had seen things she still felt longing for. She had seen things she didn't want to think about.

If she hadn't heard the sound of Jerakah yelling at Batai, once again, she might've never come out of it. And that thought scared her more than anything.

As she reached her quarters, she found Kierra sitting on her bed, apparently waiting for her.

"What is it?" Mara asked, going to the small opening in the wall that led to the outside. It had glass covering it, like a window. The rain outside splattered against it.

"Can I ask your opinion on something?" Kierra asked carefully. Her voice had an edge to it. It sounded like…fear.

Mara turned, really seeing Kierra this time. Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face. Her face was completely emotionless, but her blue eyes betrayed her fright. What could Kierra possibly have to be frightened about? "Of course."

Kierra's eyed darted to the open door, then back to Mara's face. Mara got the hint and went over, shutting the door and once more facing Kierra. It must be serious.

"Well," Kierra started, wringing her hands nervously in her lap. "I've done something…_bad_. Something Jerakah wouldn't like. And…you're my closest friend and I didn't know who else to go to…"

"What've you done?" Mara asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Kierra wasn't exactly the type to defy orders, especially Jerakah's.

Kierra grabbed a stray piece of her hair, twisting it between her fingers. Finally, her words all came out in a rush. "I married Ishan!"

Mara could only gape at Kierra. She wasn't sure what to say. Jerakah forbade marriage in his clan. Marriage led to caring, which led to Jedi ideals. It led to the _light side_. To break such an important law… "But why?"

Kierra bit down on her lip, eyes wide with fear. "Because I love him, Mara. Love him deeply. More deeply than anything."

Mara stood to pace the small room, her hands clasped behind her back. "Jerakah isn't going to be happy. Not happy at all."

"What will he do?" Kierra asked worriedly. Mara knew Jerakah better than any of them. She would know what his move would be, if he were to find out, that is.

Mara shook her head. From what she knew about Jerakah, he didn't like to be deceived. To know that two of his clan had directly disobeyed him… All directions seemed hopeless. "He'll…'do away' with you and Ishan, that I know."

Kierra looked frightened, but not regretful. In fact, there was no hint of regret anywhere within her. "What should we do?"

Mara didn't want to see her friend killed. She knew that Jerakah wouldn't be happy with her, but she _was_ his favorite… "Run away."

Kierra looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Run away from the clan, from here. Run far away. So far that Jerakah won't ever see you again. He won't bother with such a trivial thing as trying to find you once you're gone, so just run and don't look back."

Kierra looked saddened at leaving her family, her friends, her life, but her mind was made up. She nodded in agreement. Standing, she went for the door. She paused at it, though, turning back to Mara. "We'll leave tonight." She nodded once more, as though to cement her words. "Thank you, Mara. You've been a great friend. Thank you."

And she was gone. _Thank you_. There were those infuriating words again. Mara had forgotten about Skywalker while dealing with Kierra's problem, but now that that problem was solved, Mara was left to stew over Skywalker once more.

With an angry sigh, Mara turned to the window and watched the rain pound against the glass, feeling helpless against everything that had happened, was happening, and was due to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Leia and Han had just gotten off the _Falcon_ when Obi-Wan came hurrying over to them. Leia still had a dreamy smile on her face, happy from their vacation. Han was similarly grinning.

Obi-Wan was distressed, however. "Leia, I'm not sure there's a _right_ way to tell you this, but your father and Luke were supposed to report in a week ago."

Slowly, Leia's smile fell. Her eyes were wide with shock, fear in them. "_What_?"

"Anakin and Luke have been missing for a week now. Padmé's in utter distress. A team of support is leaving in just a few hours."

"I'm coming with you," Leia told him, with an air of finality that stopped any argument he had.

Han shook his head. "Leia, you're over eight months pregnant. You're not going to be any help."

Leia turned on Han, a look on her face of such desolation that it sent a chill up his spine. "They're my father and brother, Han. I can't _not_ help. They _need_ me."

Han opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that he had promised Leia she could go if it came to this. But, there was his condition. "I'm coming with you too, then."

Leia sucked in a breath, but nodded. Suddenly, her face was contorted in pain, both hands going to her stomach. Han's eyes went wide, reaching out to help her stand. "Leia? Are you alright?"

Leia gasped. "The…the…" She swallowed, closing her eyes tightly. "It's time."

Han froze visibly. It was more than half a month early. The twins weren't due for weeks. Apparently, that didn't matter to them.

"We need to get you to the med ward," Han muttered, helping her to walk. Obi-Wan pressed his fist to his mouth, shaking his head. Worriedly, he looked up at the sky.

* * *

><p>Inside the birth room, Leia laid on the birthing table, Han by her side. Padmé and Sola stood outside, watching. Sola had been visiting her sister when the news of Anakin and Luke's disappearance had reached them. She had stayed longer, giving her sister support. Then, Leia had come home only to go into labor. It seemed as though everything was happening all at once, and she wondered how her younger sister was taking it.<p>

Padmé was watching the scene inside with a distant look on her face. Either her thoughts were with Anakin, or she was too numb with pain to have much thought. Carefully, Sola wrapped an arm around Padmé. Padmé blinked, coming back to reality and glancing up at her sister. Saying nothing, she turned to the window that showed the birth room, actually seeing what was going on this time.

Inside the room, Leia held Han's hand, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Concentrating, she stretched her mind to touch the twins' minds. It was an odd feeling, knowing that she'd soon be with them, actually holding them in her arms.

For now, she wasn't thinking of her father, or Luke. She was focusing on safely delivering Jaina and Jacen into the universe. Han was anxiously watching the medical droids at the other end of the table. He turned back to Leia, however, when she gripped his hand. The pain of a contraction was clearly shown in her face. Han wanted to help, but there was nothing he could now, except hold her hand and be there.

"You'll need to start pushing," Two-Onebee told Leia as the contraction passed.

Breathlessly, Leia nodded. She closed her eyes and went back to the twins' minds. As she pushed at Onbee's insistence, she felt the tiny minds react for the first time. It was a surprise to her. She could feel their fear and confusion at suddenly being pulled away from the safety of her womb.

She wanted to assure them, tell them not worry, but she couldn't concentrate on that right now. She was listening to Onbee's words and pushing at the same time.

Finally, it was over and Onebee was holding a screaming pink form. Leia swallowed thickly as the baby was wrapped in a blanket and handed to Han. Han had an amazed look on his face. "Jaina," he murmured, looking up at Leia.

Leia sucked in a breath, reaching out to stroke Jaina's soft skin. That was all she could do before a new set of contractions came. Han handed Jaina to a different droid, once more concentrating on Leia.

Leia pushed yet again, squeezing Han's hand as she did so. Again, there was the sound of a baby's cries as she stopped pushing. Exhaustedly, she let her head fall back against the pillow.

"Jacen," Han murmured, as the child was passed to him. Leia lifted her head to smile weakly at her son. He was handed off to the droids to be cleaned up. Han turned to Leia, kissing her softly. She gave him a small smile.

Outside the room, Padmé and Sola watched the scene play out. When the cleaned children were handed back to Han and Leia, a droid came and told them they could come see the children.

Leia was tired, but sitting up, with Jacen in her arms. Han was holding Jaina.

Padmé found herself smiling at the tiny children, her grandchildren. Then, she frowned, realizing Anakin should've been there to see their birth. Anakin, and Luke. Luke would've been amazed, having never witnessed a birth before.

"Mother," Leia said, catching Padmé's attention. "Aunt Sola. Meet Jacen and Jaina."

Reluctantly, Han handed Jaina to Padmé. Sola was handed Jacen. Padmé stared down at Jaina, so new to the world. Jaina's eyes had been closed, but they opened when she was passed from her father's arms to her grandmother's. Padmé expected her to start crying, but she just stared up at Padmé, as if studying her. Padmé smiled softly, running her fingers softly against Jaina's soft skin. She was brought back to Luke and Leia's birth, on Naboo, with Anakin by her side. _Anakin…_

Shaking her head, Padmé concentrated on the tiny bundle in her arms. Jaina was simply adorable, much like her brother. Padmé glanced over at Jacen, smiling. Yes, Leia and Han were going to enjoy raising their children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, it's been three years, but my computer had been broken for two years, and I got it back earlier this year. I was just looking back at my old stories on here, and I realized that I never finished updating this story, even though I'd had it all written for awhile, so I'm just going to post them all as I had left them, so I'm sorry if there's mistakes or anything. I'm sorry for such a long delay, and thank you to everyone that read and reviewed while I couldn't update. Also, I apologize in advance for how short they are :/**

* * *

><p>Luke stood up quickly, catching the attention of Anakin. Anakin frowned when Luke said nothing by way of explanation. "Luke?"<p>

Luke turned to Anakin, his eyes wide. "Leia had the twins."

Anakin stood also, moving closer to Luke. "Is she alright?"

Luke nodded, feeling the happiness through his bond to his sister. "Yeah, she's fine. She's happy. Really happy." A smile came to his face due to her happiness drifting through him.

Anakin turned away angrily. "If we weren't stuck here, we could've been there." He slammed his fist into the stone wall. "He wants the twins, Luke!"

Luke frowned, pulling out of the bond consciously and focusing on his father. "Who? Jerakah?"

Anakin rested both fists against the wall, leaning forward to press his forehead to it also. "Of course. They're so young. They wouldn't know the difference. They're going to be powerful and he wants to train them in the Dark ways of the Force. Leia will be none the wiser. He'll slip them from right beneath her nose."

Luke shook his head. "Not if I have anything to say about it." He closed his eyes and concentrated on his sister. _Leia…_

Leia's eyes went wide, unfocused. Han frowned in confusion, glancing at Obi-Wan and Padmé across from him, on the other side of Leia's bed.

Leia wasn't paying attention to them, however. She was focusing on her brother's voice in her head. _Leia…_

"Luke," Leia whispered as her mind spoke the words simultaneously.

"Luke?" Padmé asked in surprise.

"He's speaking to her," Obi-Wan explained quietly.

_He wants the twins… Protect them… Don't let him take them…_

Leia's eyes went wider. "No!" It was a verbal and mental cry. _Who wants my children?! _Luke didn't respond, much to Leia's annoyance and fear. "Luke!" Her eyes refocused, horror evident in them.

"What's wrong?" Padmé asked worriedly. She feared something might've happened to Luke and Anakin.

Leia glanced at each face in the room until she reached the infants in her arms. She hugged them close to her. "I won't let him take you," she promised Jaina and Jacen fiercely.

Obi-Wan laid a hand on her shoulder. "Leia, what did Luke tell you?"

Leia looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "He… He said that someone wants to take the twins and that we need to protect them."

Han stood out of his seat angrily. "I'm not letting anyone take them."

"It's probably the sith clan," Obi-Wan observed with a deep sigh. "And they have Luke and Anakin."

Padmé covered her mouth with her hand to smother a gasp of horror. "What are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Leia asked darkly. "We go to Maridun and save them."

"But what about Jaina and Jacen?" Padmé asked.

Leia paused for a moment, deliberating. "We'll ask the Council to protect them. If this sith clan is after them, then I'm sure they wouldn't mind…" She turned to Obi-Wan for his opinion.

He sighed. "I suppose it'll work. But, Leia, this could be dangerous. We'll need all the help we can get. Just you and I aren't going to help against an entire clan."

"It'll take time to rally up a team." She sighed. "But it'll be better to have backup."

"I'm coming with you," Han told Leia firmly, leaving no argument. She met his gaze sadly, but didn't disagree. She simply nodded.

"I'll come too then," Padmé offered. When Leia and Obi-Wan both opened their mouths to protest, she held up a hand to stop them. "That's _my_ son and _my _husband that they have and those are _my _grandchildren they want. I'm not going to sit back and watch."

"I see where you get your fire from," Han told Leia quietly.

* * *

><p>Leia felt tears starting to form in her eyes while she waited for the door to open. Subconsciously, she held Jaina and Jacen closer.<p>

Sola appeared at the door moments later. She smiled when she saw her niece, but it faded quickly when she noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to watch Jaina and Jacen," Leia whispered painfully.

Sola took the children, staring down at them, then back up at Leia, seeing Han and Padmé just behind her. "Where are you going?"

"Maridun," Leia murmured. "We're going to find and _save_ Luke and my father."

Sola managed to nod numbly. "Are…when…" She didn't want to ask if they were going to come back.

Sensing what Sola wanted to say, Leia whispered "I don't know." She leaned down and kissed each child's forehead in turn. "Mommy's sorry. So sorry." A tear fell down her cheek as met Sola's eyes once more. "Take them to the Temple and _don't leave_. The Council already promised to protect them. I just would feel better if they had a family member with them."

"I will," Sola promised.

Han drifted past Leia to stroke his daughter's cheek, then his son's. "Daddy loves you." Swallowing, he turned away and rejoined Padmé, who had a distant look on her face and was fingering the necklace she always wore.

Leia swallowed thickly before turning and leaving, Han and Padmé close behind. Sola watched them go before looking down at the tiny bundles in her arms. They were barely even a week old.

Sighing, Sola grabbed a few essential items and headed to the Jedi Temple. All she could do was hope they would return soon and unharmed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Coming up on Maridun, sir," the young pilot told Obi-Wan as the star lines turned back into stars. A large green planet loomed in front of them. Leia shivered slightly from her standing position behind Obi-Wan's seat. Han and Padmé were also in the cockpit. In the back of the ship, a Jedi strike team was waiting.

"Here," Leia murmured, having not only been there, but also having her brother's Force sense to follow, she could lead them to Anakin and Luke easily. She pointed to a spot through the viewport.

The pilot set them down on the place Leia indicated. She found it hard to swallow when she saw Anakin and Luke's abandoned ship nearby. "We're close," she murmured to Obi-Wan. He nodded silently in agreement.

Han made sure to check his blaster before sliding it back into its holster. He glanced at Leia, who returned the look. She reached out to grab his hand briefly before leaving the cockpit to check with the team. Han turned to Padmé, who was watching the other ship through the viewport as if it was about to disappear at any moment. He took out the other blaster he'd brought and handed it to her. She looked at it in confusion before taking it.

"If we're going into a place filled with dangerous people, you gotta have some line of protection," Han explained with a shrug.

Padmé offered him a slight smile, standing to follow Obi-Wan from the cockpit. Han nodded at the pilot before leaving also. He'd wanted to take the _Falcon_, but Leia had argued that they wouldn't have enough room. When he'd said they would, she finally told him they might need to make a fast getaway. Having a pilot at the ready would be best. She made the point that he wouldn't want to stay with the ship and wait. He'd reluctantly agreed.

"Alright," Leia started, facing the strike team of about ten Jedi. Master Yoda and Master Windu were bringing in another team sometime soon, Leia and Obi-Wan were just leading the way in. "Once we're close, we'll be guaranteed to be engaged in a battle. But, we want to get to the hideout. A small group will take the obvious way and catch their attention. The rest of us will continue to the hideout. Once done, that team will join us, understood?" There were murmurs of agreement. She nodded once in finality. She placed a hand on her lightsaber handle, clipped to her belt, as she led the way of the ship. The team followed behind her. Han fell into step beside Padmé. The Jedi would lead the way; they'd be reinforcements, in necessary.

* * *

><p>When the door opened, Anakin and Luke both looked up without real interest, expecting it to be Mara to deliver their daily meal. Instead of Mara's fiery red hair, however, there was a bald head covered with markings of an alien origin. In the back of his mind, Luke realized that they matched the wall's markings.<p>

"Jerakah," Anakin snapped, glaring coldly at the intruder.

Jerakah only smiled. "You Skywalkers are all the same. You think you're invincible. Must be why your daughter thinks she can just charge in here and defeat me." He chuckled.

Anakin paled. Luke had a similar expression on his face. "Leia's here?" Anakin didn't want to trust Jerakah, but he knew that Leia would come if they were in trouble. It was ingrained deeply in her blood.

"Along with your old master, her husband, and your _wife_." Jerakah's voice had taken on a taunting air.

"Padmé?" Anakin felt his blood run cold throughout his veins. No. Not Padmé. She'd get killed. He had to be lying, just to make Anakin angry.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not lying," Jerakah assured him. He opened his hand and the image of outside the cave was projected. There, Leia was clearly visible, leading the way up to the cave opening. Behind her were Obi-Wan, Han, Padmé, and a few younger Jedi. He closed his fist once more and the image disappeared. "I believe there'll be another Skywalker in here in no time." He grinned. Turning on his heel, he departed through the door, shutting and locking it behind him.

"She was supposed to stay with the twins," Luke whispered, shaking his head. "She wasn't supposed to come here."

Anakin sighed. "Did you really think she'd leave us to stay here? It's Leia. She probably left the twins with Master Yoda or someone and came after us."

Luke sighed also, leaning up against the wall and feeling helpless.

* * *

><p>"It was too easy," Leia murmured as they reached the large, wide cave opening. She glanced around inside and found no one. "They let us come." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. Han shared an uneasy glance with Padmé.<p>

"Leia Skywalker!" a loud voice greeted exuberantly from inside. Leia's hand quickly went to clench her lightsaber handle. A man appeared from the dark depths of the cave, a red-haired woman close behind. The man was covered in markings. "What brings you to my humble little dwelling?"

"If you know who I am," Leia hissed, "Then you know why I'm here."

The man laughed, his yellow eyes sparkling. "Of course, of course. You're here for Anakin and Luke." She didn't like how he referred to them like old friends. "And you brought Master Kenobi. And Han Solo and Padmé Amidala! Quite the group!"

Leia shivered slightly at his knowledge. "Who are you, then?"

The man grinned, walking towards her menacingly. Han's hand twitched over his blaster. He gripped it as the man grabbed Leia's face. The man glanced at Han. "I wouldn't shoot if I were you." He returned his gaze to Leia. "You're looking at the mighty Jerakah, leader of a clan stronger than the entire Jedi Order."

Leia's mouth opened, her brown eyes going wide before narrowing. She pulled her face from his grip. "Jerakah was killed by Raek, who was killed by me. There's no way for you to be Jerakah."

"Why would you ever trust Raek?" Jerakah asked, as if speaking to a child. "He was your enemy, right? Why trust your enemy's word? Because of his strength?" He grinned. "If the apprentice were strong enough to be a master…" He trailed off, his grin verging on ominous. Abruptly he turned and gestured for the woman to join him. "This is Mara Jade. She captured your father and brother and brought them here."

Mara smirked, revealing white teeth, mock-bowing her head. "Pleasure." Her green eyes flashed with sarcasm. Her _green_ eyes.

"I'm sure," Han muttered, glaring at her. His hand itched to grab his blaster and shoot both of them.

Jerakah was studying Leia. "I'm assuming you don't want to join Anakin and Luke in their _cell_."

"Not really," Leia spat through clenched teeth.

He sighed heavily. "So I suppose it'll come to a fight."

"I suppose so."

Suddenly, a double-sided red lightsaber was in his hand and ignited. Mara pulled her own lightsaber from her belt. Leia and Obi-Wan followed by igniting their own. Behind them, the rest of the strike team took their lead.

Jerakah flew at Leia, who raised her lightsaber in defense. The sound of the lightsabers clashing filled the small cavern. Mara jumped at Obi-Wan to stop him from helping Leia. The other Jedi passed Han and Padmé to help. Other figures appeared from the cave to engage them.

Han lifted his blaster, ducking under a lightsaber and shooting one of the clan members in the back. The Jedi fighting him, a young man, was able to slice through him. He gave Han a grateful nod.

Jerakah spun around at Leia, moving towards her left side. She quickly shifted to block him. Through her narrowed eyes, she met Han's gaze. "Go get Luke and Father," she mouthed just before Jerakah blocked her line of vision.

Han nodded, gesturing for Padmé to follow him. She ran to join him as they went deeper into the cave, blindly.

* * *

><p>"There's a battle going on!" Anakin cried in surprise, jumping into a standing position. Luke scrambled to his feet, also listening to the eerily familiar sound of clashing lightsabers.<p>

"I hope Leia's alright," Luke murmured, wondering how his sister was fairing. She had given birth barely a week ago. She was in no condition to be fighting.

The sound of footsteps echoed from outside their room. Both Jedi froze, listening. "Anakin? Luke?" a voice called.

"Padmé," Anakin whispered in disbelief.

"Mother!" Luke cried in return. "We're in here!"

"Luke!" Padmé called in relief. There was the sound of a struggle just outside the door. "It's locked."

"Stand back!" Han's voice commanded, whether it was to Padmé or Luke and Anakin was unsure. Still, Luke and Anakin backed up. The sound of a blaster being shot reverberated in the small room. The door opened, revealing a grinning Han and a worried Padmé.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried, hurrying to hug her. She held onto him for a moment before hugging Luke.

"Where's Leia?" Luke asked urgently.

Han's scowl was evident even in the dim lighting. "She's fighting that Jerakah guy."

Luke and Anakin both looked horrified. "She's fighting _Jerakah_?! _By herself_?!" Luke cried.

When Han nodded grimly, Luke's eyes narrowed in determination. "We have to help her."

"How?" Anakin asked. "They took our lightsabers."

"Oh," Padmé said in surprise. "Here." She handed Luke a lightsaber that had been forgotten in her hand. "We surprised one of the sith on the way here and I took it, figuring that you didn't have yours."

"They're not sith," Luke explained on the way back to the cave opening and the battle. "They're misguided Force-sensitives. Jerakah has convinced them they're sith, but they're not really."

Anakin only glanced at Luke, who hadn't shared that thought with him before. As they neared the battle, he forgot about it. There were lightsabers of greens and blues clashing against multiple red ones. His gaze was drawn to the front of the cave where an obviously weary Leia was fighting the powerful Jerakah. Beside her was Obi-Wan, engaged in a battle with Mara Jade.

Anakin saw a lightsaber of a fallen clan member and drew it to himself through the Force. The next moment he was beside Leia, helping her take on Jerakah. He didn't even seem surprised by Anakin's appearance. Luke quickly joined Obi-Wan in his fight against Mara. Mara glared at him menacingly.

Suddenly, Jerakah and Mara had switched places and Leia and Anakin were fighting Mara instead. Luke and Obi-Wan were against Jerakah now. Leia didn't take the time to let her surprise soak in. She just fought Mara's attacks.

Another clan member joined the medley and Luke hurried to take care of him. Obi-Wan saw something flash in Jerakah's eyes. He smiled, perfectly calm. As Jerakah's double-sided lightsaber swung around and went through the blind spot in Obi-Wan's defense, he suddenly was brought back to Naboo and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn at the hands of Darth Maul.


	14. Chapter 14

"NO!" Luke cried as Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground. He had finished off the other clan member and turned in time to see Jerakah strike Obi-Wan.

Anakin's jaw dropped before closing. His eyes narrowed and he left Mara for Jerakah. Luke joined him. Leia wouldn't let her shock, horror, and grief strike her just yet. There was still Mara to take care of.

Somehow, Mara slid past Leia and cornered Luke, taking him from his battle with Jerakah. Leia took up where he left off.

"Your death is imminent, Skywalker," Mara hissed through her teeth at Luke, blocking his swing. "Don't fight it."

Luke didn't answer her menacing words, instead throwing himself into the fight. In the back of his mind, he noticed that Jerakah and Mara were the only ones left fighting from the sith clan.

Working in tandem, Anakin and Leia fought against Jerakah. Jerakah swung around and sliced through Leia's shoulder. She cried out, reaching out to cover the wound with her free hand. As Jerakah moved to finish her off, Anakin caught him off-guard and cut right through him.

Jerakah's eyes went wide. "No!" he hissed before collapsing to the ground.

Anakin was breathing heavily, sweat covering his forehead. He reached up to wipe it away. After asking if Leia was alright, he swallowed and knelt by Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, his chest was still. Anakin felt tears burn his eyes.

Luke had managed to back Mara up against a wall. She looked up at him, her green eyes burning in hatred. "Go ahead," she spat, "Kill me."

"Surrender!" Luke cried, much to her surprise. "Surrender or share your master's fate."

Mara's eyes were calculating, studying his face. As her eyes fell shut, she closed down her lightsaber and dropped it to the rocky ground. Luke took a deep breath, backing away. "You made a wise choice, Mara."

"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why give me the option of surrender?"

Luke touched her arm gently, surprising her enough to cause her eyes to open. His were soft, meeting her gaze. "I told you, you're not a sith. You're only convinced you are. Tell me, without Jerakah's influence, do you hate? Do you feel anger? Darkness?"

Mara searched his face. "Why does it matter?"

"You're good, Mara," Luke insisted. "Tell me."

She looked away. "No. I don't feel…_dark_."

Luke breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Come to Coruscant. Learn the Jedi arts. You're powerful, Mara. You could help so many people."

Her head shot back to let her face him once more. "_What_?"

"Come back to Coruscant with me," Luke repeated, an urging look in his eyes.

Mara shook her head, looking at him like he was insane. "I belong here."

Luke looked around him, at the fallen clan members. He could feel that most were alive, just unconscious. "What is here for you? Nothing. On Coruscant, you could become a Jedi." He turned back to her, his gaze burning into hers. "Have a purpose."

Mara opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. Her mind darted to a possible future. A future where she could leave Maridun and become something important. Something people would look up to. Something powerful. "Alright," Mara whispered.

Luke grinned boyishly. "Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind, Skywalker."

His grin remained in place as he backed up more to let her come away from the wall. His sister's pain flooded his conscious and he turned quickly, seeing Han attending to a fairly large cut on her shoulder. He hurried to her side. "Leia! Are you alright?"

She looked up, smiling slightly through a wince. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a cut."

"A big cut," Han muttered, ripping a piece of his shirt off to wrap around her shoulder.

Luke's gaze moved to Obi-Wan's fallen form. Tears sprang in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Obi-Wan," he murmured, reaching out to touch his lifeless hand.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Coruscant, Leia and Luke found themselves alone in the cockpit. He turned to his sister, who was watching him with narrowed eyes. He sighed. "Mara isn't a sith." He had repeated this several times over the past hour. She didn't listen any of the times.<p>

"I can't believe you _offered_ to bring her back to Coruscant," Leia muttered.

Luke rolled his eyes. "She's strong in the Force. She'll make a wonderful Jedi. Plus, she's already trained. She'll only need a little guidance."

"Which you'll provide?" Leia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," Luke answered, as if it was obvious. Wanting to change the subject, he asked "What are Jaina and Jacen like?"

Leia smiled, much to his relief, at the subject change. "About the most adorable two beings I've ever seen. Jaina's a fighter, I can tell already. Jacen, too."

Luke grinned. "I can't wait to meet them."

Behind them, the cockpit door opened. Both turned to see Han entering. He went to Leia's side. "Let's clean up that cut, shall we?"

Leia scowled, but let him take the makeshift bandage off. He knelt beside her, placing a med kit next to him. Luke watched in amusement as Leia continually cursed at Han, who cursed back. They were quite the couple.

Thinking about Leia and Han, Luke expected to get the usual rush of emptiness he got. Instead, Mara's image found its way to his mind's eye.

Luke shook the thought away, frowning. He tried to focus on Leia and Han once more, but the need to go see Mara took over. It was unexplained, but Luke followed it. He stood and excused himself.

Leia watched her brother go, taking her concentration from Han as he finished putting the bacta on. He covered it with a bandage. Leia turned back to him as he kissed the bandage. She smiled, cupping his cheek and lowering her head to kiss him. Han returned the kiss before they broke apart slowly. He grinned at her and stood, taking Luke's abandoned seat next to her.

"So…" he started, "what's with the kid and that Jade girl?"

Leia scowled, crossing her arms stubbornly. "I don't know, but I don't like it. He _claims_ that he wants her to become a Jedi."

Han shrugged. "Maybe that's true. Or, maybe, he has the hots for her." His grin faded when Leia turned her cold glare on him.

"He _shouldn't_."

Han sighed, taking Leia's hand and holding on, even when she tried to pull it back. "He's a big boy, Leia. If he likes Mara, let him be. You're not even the older one, why are you so protective?"

Leia sighed, relaxing her angry posture. "I don't know. I don't want Luke to get hurt. He's…" She struggled for the right word. "Too trusting. What if he falls for this Mara girl and then she just turns around becomes a 'sith' again? I don't want him to get hurt."

Han was looking at Leia's hand, playing with her fingers and wedding band. "Did he feel like that about you and me?"

"To be fair, he didn't really know what was going on between us until he came to Kas and it had already happened. I never really asked him about it, even after that. There was Janey's funeral, the trials, the mission to destroy Raek, and then our wedding. I never really got to talk to him about it."

"Maybe you should talk to him about Mara. Even if he doesn't feel like that about her-"

"He does," Leia murmured. "I can feel it…" She shook her head. "He's talking to her now, and I can feel his attraction. There's also confusion. He's never really had experience in this sort of thing."

"Neither did you," Han reminded her.

Leia sighed. "I feel like I'm losing him. I know that's absurd, since I'm with you and he hasn't lost _me_, but I feel as though if he ends up with Mara, I'll…_lose_ him. Well, not him exactly, just…" She shook her head. "I can't describe the feeling, but it's not a nice feeling."

Han squeezed her hand. "I may not have any sibling experience, but I know that Luke wouldn't let anything come between you guys. Not even Mara."

Leia smiled at Han gratefully. "You always know what to say, Han." Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Well, almost always."

Han was going to argue, but then he shrugged. "I'll take what I can get." Leia laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, here's the final chapter. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed, even when it didn't seem like this story would ever be finished. I hope you guys like it! :D**

Obi-Wan's funeral took place on Coruscant following their arrival. Upon hearing of his death, there was sadness amid the Order. Yoda and Master Windu's backup had arrived only in time to help the group outside the cave and not in time to save Obi-Wan. Still, the grief was short. It was better to be joyful for those who joined to Force, as Yoda had stated.

At the funeral, Leia stood with Han and Luke. She hadn't seen Anakin all day and it hadn't really hit her until the funeral. Where he could've been, she couldn't guess. When they returned just yesterday, Anakin and Luke had been excited to meet Jaina and Jacen. The meeting had taken place as soon as they got to the Council room and found Sola with the twins. A fond smile came to Leia's face as she remembered Luke and Anakin's joy towards the infants.

"That must be Master Obi-Wan's padawan," Luke murmured to Leia.

Leia frowned, looking through the fiery pyre to where Anakin stood. That explained that, then. As she looked the padawan, she realized Anakin must be taking on the training where Obi-Wan had left off.

When Leia saw the young girl in padawan robes standing just behind Anakin, she knew why Obi-Wan had never told her who his new padawan was. He knew it was likely to resurface the horrid memories of just a year prior.

The girl's blonde hair was cut carelessly short, angling forward. Her blue eyes were narrowed and hardened in spite. At what, it was unsure. Most likely at the entire universe.

Eliann Braske had changed in the year since her older sister's funeral. She was no longer an innocent child. She had had her first dealing with death.

Leia could clearly remember the day that Janey told her she'd be having a little brother or sister. They had just been approaching the end of their youngling years. Leia hadn't seen much of Eliann after she was born, only when she was on Coruscant and happened to run into the Braskes. It had come as a surprise to Leia to see Eliann as a youngling at Janey's funeral a year ago. She hadn't noted it until later, however.

Now, the pain of the loss of Janey struck her once more, but now she was grieving the older sister Eliann lost. She knew how much Eliann had idolized Janey. To lose her must've cost her unspeakable sadness.

Anakin laid his hand on Eliann's shoulder. Eliann glanced up at him, then returned her eyes to what was in front of her. Leia stopped breathing for a moment as Eliann noticed her across the fire. There was no way to say whether she blamed Leia or not for Janey's death.

To Leia's surprise, and relief, Eliann offered the slightest of smiles. Her eyes lost a bit of hardness as she met Leia's familiar face. Leia returned the smile softly.

"It's Janey's younger sister," Leia whispered back to Luke. "Eliann."

Luke turned to Leia, surprise evident on his face. "I forgot Janey had a younger sister." He was quiet a moment. "She seems quite powerful. She'll make a nice Jedi."

Leia nodded her agreement. She focused her attention on Han as he squeezed her hand. He was giving her a small smile. She returned it, leaning into him as he embraced his arm around her.

* * *

><p>Luke stood in front of the Jedi Council just a day after Obi-Wan's funeral, Mara Jade at his side. He was prepared to ask about completing Mara's training.<p>

"You want to train this…sith clan member?" Master Windu asked, raising an eyebrow at Luke. He looked as if he was questioning Luke's sanity.

"She's not a sith," Luke insisted, "She never has been. The whole clan was deceived by Jerakah. The rule of two stands. Jerakah and…an apprentice." He turned to Mara now. "Did he have an apprentice?"

Mara shifted slightly. "I was meant to become his new apprentice, after a different sith that your father killed during the first attack. He would've started my training as soon as he had you, your father, and your sister."

Master Windu steepled his hands in his lap. "How are we to believe she's not already become a sith, and is just shielding the Dark Side influence in her?"

"Can't you feel it?" Luke asked, sweeping his eyes around the Council members. Obi-Wan's seat was empty. "Can't you feel the good in her?"

Yoda's eyes closed briefly. "In her, darkness, I sense. But, being driven away, it is. Cause of this, is there?"

"With Jerakah's death, many clan members were released from his influence. Without it, they're just misguided Force-sensitives, in the wrong place at the wrong time," Luke explained. "I sensed it the day I met Mara. Her eyes have no deception, no sith contamination turning them yellow. They're _clear_."

"Confused, your destiny is. Though, clearing, it is," Yoda spoke to Mara.

"My fate was so twisted, I couldn't even see what I was meant to be anymore," Mara murmured, meeting Yoda's gaze. "A sith, a Jedi. I couldn't tell. But Skywa- _Luke_- made it clear by offering this path. I want to become a Jedi Knight."

"She's already mostly trained," Luke hurried to add, "She needs guidance and a small amount of training to finish it."

"And complete it, you will?" Yoda asked in…amusement?

"If permitted, yes," Luke answered.

Yoda shared a glance with Master Windu. A nod passed between them. "Concerns, does the Council have?" Yoda addressed the rest of the Council, looking around the room.

Ki-Adi-Mundi looked as though he'd speak up, but then thought another moment and said nothing. Then, he did say, "How do we know she isn't already teetering towards the Dark Side? What if her training is completed just to have her become a _real_ sith?"

"Isn't that the risk every master takes, just by training another?" Luke asked. "They try their hardest, but sometimes that isn't good enough? How is one to know it _won't _happen? I can't assure it won't, but I _can_ tell you that everything I sense in Mara is good."

Yoda was nodding, a grin on his wrinkled face. "Agree with you, I will have to. Answered well, you have. Allow you to train Mara Jade, we will."

Luke felt a relieved grin form on his face. He remembered to bow to the Council members. "Thank you, Masters." Mentally, he reminded Mara to do the same.

Somewhat grudgingly, Mara bowed also. "Thank you." She followed Luke out of the Council room. Luke thought he heard Yoda's laugh as the door closed.

Mara walked beside Luke as they left the Temple. "Now what, _Master Skywalker_?"

"You called me Luke," Luke pointed out, instead of answering her.

Mara shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "Seemed more appropriate. Isn't it like, protocol to call you 'Master' though?"

"Not right now," Luke assured her, grinning. "Just call me Luke again."

Now she looked at him, confused by his request. She paused in her walk, so he did also. "Why? What difference does it make?"

Luke shrugged. "I like how it sounds." It gave their relationship a certain intimacy that Luke clung to like oxygen.

Mara studied his face for a long moment before grinning slyly. "_Luke_."

Without warning, Luke grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. She responded with shock initially, but then melted into his kiss. When he pulled back, he was blushing. "I can't believe I just did that."

Mara laughed. "I can't believe it either. I had no idea you were so bold, _Luke_." She grinned slyly once more. "How long have you wanted to do that? _Honestly_."

Luke felt his blush darken, his cheeks warm. "Since I met you? It was subconscious, though." He shrugged. "How long have you wanted me to do that?"

Mara shrugged in return. "Didn't really occur to me before. But," she smirked, "I know that I want you to do it again."

Luke's eyes widened. "Really?" At her nod, he grinned. After they broke apart this time, Luke's mouth was working of its own accord, speaking thoughts he didn't even know existed. "Marry me, Mara."

Both of them were shocked by his words. Luke couldn't tell who was more shocked, though. "_Excuse me_?" Mara asked sharply.

Luke plowed on ahead, sensing no other way out. He was looking at Mara's surprised face and could feel his heart warm just by seeing it. "In you, I see the future. _My_ future. Marry me, Mara," he repeated, softer this time. He took her hand in his own. "I love you."

Mara shook her head, her mouth open but no words coming from it. "We just started…"

"It's been a long time coming," Luke murmured, "I think I've always known, subconsciously at least. That's why I've always felt inclined to you."

Mara shook her head again, looking away. She took a deep breath and looked back, determination in her bright green eyes. "Yes."

Luke gaped at her in surprise. "Really?" When she nodded amusedly, a grin broke on his face. He kissed her again, making her laugh into it.

* * *

><p>A few short months later, Leia and Han were at Luke and Mara's wedding. Han beside Luke, as Luke had once done for him. Leia was in the front row with Padmé and Anakin, Jaina and Jacen in her arms. A brilliant grin was directed at her brother. He returned it, though his was more nervous. Han said something quietly to Luke. <em>Probably teasing him about being nervous<em>, Leia mused to herself with a roll of her eyes. Han was just as nervous on their wedding day.

As the doors opened behind her, Leia turned with the rest of the crowd to watch Mara enter. She was alone, since her father was killed years ago. She didn't seem to mind, her eyes trained on Luke. Leia turned back to her brother and saw the stunned look on his face, love mixed in. It brought another smile to her face and tears to her eyes. Luke was really getting married and he really loved Mara. And, most surprising, Mara really loved him in return.

Mara joined Luke in front of the officiator, their hands joined between them. Leia caught Anakin reach for Padmé's hand out of the corner of her eye. Han winked at her from beside Luke.

Leia felt her smile stretch further as Luke and Mara sealed their love with a kiss. It reminded her of her own wedding a year ago, the joy she had felt being bound to Han for eternity. She could feel nothing but happiness for Luke. He had found love in a completely unexpected place, but found it nonetheless. As she pulled the sleeping Jaina and Jacen closer to herself, Leia felt a sense of sheer peace. Everything was right. For now.


End file.
